Unpacking
by unknownbyhim22
Summary: ONESHOT! Moving into a new house can be stressful, but Troy and Gabriella have their friends over to help unpack, which reveals a hidden onezie under the baking sheets and a panicked group of men.


**Hey everyone! Happy almost Thanksgiving! I hope all of you enjoy your food! It's been a while, I know, but with everything related to school speeding up, I have no time to download my stories to fanfiction! To add, I'm glad to see that you all liked "Tree"! This story, isn't as good in my opinion, but it'll do. I actually got this idea while watcing an AllState commerical. :) The oneshot that I'm posting after this one in a few weeks in my FAVORITE! Enjoy!**

* * *

Unpacking

Troy and Gabriella's brand new house was suffocated with boxes and newspaper that littered the floor. The house definitely wasn't in proper shape for guests, but their friends still insisted coming over to help unpack. Of course though, the girls were doing the work (mainly) and the guys were in the garage watching the most recent basketball game (sort of).

The guys had seat up the boxes in the garage so that they could watch the small, it-has-antennas-it's-that-old TV while they sat on the barely sturdy cardboard. The cool breeze from outside brushed against their backs as they inched closer to the TV to see it. After moving the couch in the living room ten times before getting it in the perfect spot they'd all secretly communicated to hide out in the garage until the women found them, but the girls hadn't come looking for them, and they were okay with being left alone.

The TV suddenly went fuzzy, blurring away the images on the screen and Zeke, Chad, and Troy all got up quickly, running around in circles as they tried getting the antennas to retrieve the radio active waves to get the game going again. Chad pulled his phone out quickly, going to the internet to get the game on the small screen.

"Guys, guys, I got it! Chill, I've got it!" Chad said finally. The small TV that was plopped on a box suddenly tilted over and crashed onto the floor, but the three buddies could care less about that as of now. They were all just hunched over Chad's phone, squinting at the screen.

They held their breath as the team they were routing for was seconds away from winning the game and just as the ball left a player's hand, skyrocketing overhead, Chad dropped his phone, screaming with the guys when they heard the girls freaking out so loudly upstairs that it had them thinking something was wrong.

"AWWWWWWWW!" The guys screamed, leaping up from their designated boxes as Chad tried not to cry over his cracked iPhone and they all bolted out of the garage and into the house where the squealing and screaming from the girls got louder with each fearful lung taken by the guys.

"What's wrong? What's going on! Are you all okay?" The guys all talked at once when they stormed into the room, seeing the girls all side by side, sucking in laughs as they looked at the guys wide eyed.

Gabriella currently had an arm over each of her friend's shoulder, squeezing them tightly in front of the nightstand behind them. The bed room had a few boxes by the window and in the closet, but other than that, the girls had unpacked what they needed. Troy put a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating quickly.

"Why were you screaming?" He asked, hearing his friends breathing deeply next to him.

"Why were you?" Taylor giggled, causing both Sharpay and Gabriella to follow, separating from their tight hold as the guys shook their heads at them.

"You scared the crap out of us!" Zeke retorted, clearly upset that they were in no danger.

"Yeah! I broke my phone!" Chad exclaimed, holding his sad phone in his palms as if he was holding a delicate piece of million dollar merchandise.

"Oh, well, we were just…" Gabriella glanced around the room, trying to find something to say that would cover up what they were really doing. "Unpacking… having some girl talk."

"You know, when we have guy talk, we usually don't scream like you three do." Chad mumbled, sniffling as he patted his phone.

"Sorry for scaring you guys." Sharpay smiled, glancing over at Gabriella and Taylor secretively.

The guys looked at each other while shaking their heads, ready to leave as the girls kept on secretly communicating and as Chad mumbled something about his phone, they started to turn to leave, but something caught Troy's eyes, causing him to stop, feeling his dinner coming up his throat.

"What is that on the nightstand?" The girls instantly drew back together, Gabriella's arms going over her friends' shoulders as if they had just felt the urge to squish together in a hug.

"Nothing." They said together quickly, shaking their heads.

"Whose pregnancy test was that?" He asked slowly, hearing his friends gulp.

"Pssh, not mine!" Gabriella said quickly and suddenly Chad and Zeke turned to each other, Chad's phone flying out of his hands, landing in between the group as Taylor and Sharpay stood wide eyed.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Chad and Zeke grabbed onto each other, screaming seriously as they both thought that either one of them could be a dad… now. When they screamed for at least fifteen seconds straight, they turned back to their wives, clenching their chests where their heart beat against.

"Guys, relax." Gabriella said with a sigh. She walked towards the guys, pushing them towards the door quickly as they asked things like 'how could we relax, why isn't anyone saying anything, what are you three up to?' She closed the door half way, peering at the terrified men staring at her as if vomiting was the only thing left to do. "No one is pregnant. Everything is fine."

"Promise?" Zeke asked.

Gabriella looked him in the eyes, nodding.

"Why don't you do me a big favor and unpack the boxes in the kitchen, okay?" Gabriella asked quickly, smiling as she closed the door behind her, locking it quickly. As the girls stood silent, they could hear the spastic waving of arms and screaming whispering of the guys on the other side of the door and then there was a stampede-like sound as the guys raced down the stairs.

"That was not what I wanted to happen." Gabriella said with a serious look on her face, turning back to her friends.

"Well, God, Gabriella, now we're going to have to explain to our husbands that we're not pregnant." Taylor replied, sighing. "Chad nearly died, did you see that?"

Sharpay and Gabriella nodded as the three of them went over to Gabriella's bed, sitting on it silently. Gabriella grabbed Taylor's hand quickly, holding it for support as Sharpay reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the fearful object that the guys had reacted to earlier.

Sharpay looked down at it; her lips pulling upwards subtly as Gabriella's breathing became loud.

"So, can I be, like, the Godmother?" She asked as she looked up, seeing Gabriella pale as Taylor hugged her friend.

"Troy is going to _die_." Gabriella gulped, falling backwards on her bed as her hands went instantly to her stomach while her focus became primarily on the ceiling.

***

After forty five minutes upstairs in Gabriella and Troy's room, the girls emerged into the kitchen, causing the guys to instantly stop their talking. They had obviously been talking about the girls because otherwise they would have continued on. Zeke slowly shut the cabinet he was pilling plates into and the crinkling of newspaper stopped. Three empty beer bottles sat on the island, and the girls smirked slightly. Leave it up to the guys to get drunk because of the idea of being dads.

"Everything okay?" Taylor asked slowly as the girls leaned against the counter, keeping the island in between them and the guys.

"Yeah, you know… we couldn't find the baby sheets, I mean, baking sheets, by the way, Gabriella." Chad said, blushing as he ran a hand over his stressed face.

Taylor did the same, shaking her head as Sharpay and Gabriella laughed quietly next to her. Zeke shook his head, going over to the refrigerator as Troy cleaned up fallen newspaper from the ground, looking at Gabriella in the process, who simply smiled at him.

"Shar, you want a beer?" Zeke asked taking three out, ready to offer the girls their own. He let the door close without help when Sharpay said no, leaving him staring at her with his mouth open, Chad, breathing a sigh of relief. "Girls, you want one?" His voice was an octave higher than it had been when he asked Gabriella and Taylor.

"No thanks." They both said together.

"Aw, shit." Chad whispered as Zeke handed him and Troy another beer.

"You know what, this is really weird." Troy finally said, tossing the newspapers in an empty box as he uncapped his drink. "I can literally feel the tension between us right now."

Taylor nudged Gabriella, but Gabriella only nudged her back, shrugging.

"Babe! Please save me from this agony! Just tell me if I'm going to have a mini me running around because if so I seriously need to get counseling! You know what happened in Life Management class in high school!" Chad panicked, tilting his head back so that he could get a mouth full of the dark substance.

"Chad, honey, the fake baby's head only fell off because it got caught in your car door because you were distracted about the game." Taylor tried to convince him that she had forgiven him for making them fail their Life Management project, but he only shook his head.

"But what if that happened with a real baby? I'd go to jail!" He replied, seriously considering all of this.

"You're not going to go to jail, Chad." Taylor said in annoyance.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because I'm not pregnant!" Taylor said angrily back to him, groaning with a shake of her head. Gabriella sighed next to her. They weren't supposed to say anything, that's what they promised before they came down here. "And even if I was I hope you would be happy about it!" Chad looked down at his feet. "I think it's time for us to leave, Chad, let's go!"

Taylor marched out of the kitchen angrily, her face clearly giving her emotions away as she disappeared from the group's view. Zeke and Troy looked at Chad, seeing him set his beer down on the kitchen island as Sharpay and Gabriella stood awkwardly together.

"First my phone, now this!" Chad groaned slowly moving towards the door. "What could be worse?"

"Look on the bright side," Sharpay said. "At least you're not a dad… yet."

Chad glared at her shortly, saluting to his friends that were left to inevitably be badgered by their wives some time that evening. He carried himself in confusion out of the new house, weaving around boxes to find his wife outside and when the group left in the kitchen heard the door shut, they looked at each other.

"Whoa." Troy said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I forgot about the Life Management project." Zeke said with a nod. "We all failed that thing."

"That's because you tried feeding our baby real food." Sharpay said, raising her eyebrows at him. "I think we should go."

Zeke nodded, exchanging a look with Troy before he took Sharpay's hand after she said goodbye to Gabriella. They both left the kitchen and again, after the front door was heard being shut; the ones left in the kitchen looked at each other. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes as he leaned against the counter across the room. Gabriella smiled shyly from her spot by the refrigerator, noticing how quiet the house had become. The new house was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"You okay?" Troy asked Gabriella when he noticed her looking with tear glazed eyes around the kitchen, her hands folded in front of her.

"Yeah, I just can't believe this is our house." She nodded, loving the fact that the cabinets in the kitchen had glass windows so that the pretty plates they had bought could be seen perfectly placed inside.

Troy smiled, walking over to her so that he could wrap his arms around her. She buried her face against his chest, sighing softly against him as he rested his chin on the top of her head. They stood there for a while, basking in the silence that surrounded them. Gabriella had to tell him, she couldn't just leave this to save for tomorrow. The thing he didn't know about was a serious matter and she knew he needed to be filled in.

"Troy…" Gabriella started, looking up at him as his hands found hers, his eyes looking into hers curiously.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt her, but her long pause gave him reason to.

"I'm…" She swallowed, glancing at his chest to work up her courage again.

"I know." His reply to her one word mumble had her eyebrows creasing in confusion. He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead before moving towards the boxes on the kitchen island. He slowly pulled out a pink one-zy that said 'Daddy's girl' on it and a blue one-zy on it that said 'Daddy's Basketball Bud' on the front. Gabriella's eyes widened shortly as she shook her head.

"I think you packed these in the wrong box." He smiled. "We found them under the baking sheets."

Gabriella laughed out loud, thinking about what Chad had said earlier and she took the baby clothes from Troy.

"So, are you okay?" She asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Yeah." Troy smiled. "I am."

And with that, Troy picked up a giggling Gabriella in his arms and gave her a slow, long, meaningful kiss that had her wrapping her arms around him tightly. She smiled against the kiss, looking into his eyes when he pulled away.

"So, I was thinking we could get one of those little basketball hoops…"

"Troy, we have to unpack first." Gabriella smiled, stopping his list of things he wanted for their future baby with a kiss.

They had a lot of new things to look forward to from here on out. And, they had a few phone calls to make to their friends so Chad wouldn't keep hyperventilating about the situation. But for now, Troy and Gabriella were okay with just kissing each other in the middle of their brand new kitchen.

* * *

**Like it? Review!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


End file.
